After the Battle Songfics
by Tiryn
Summary: I may be weird, so please don't shoot me down. This is just a random songfic that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy anyway. This going to be using different songs for each character that I use for this. First one is for Shadow the Hedgehog.
1. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

This is some just crazy, messed up, awesome idea that I got out of the blue. Sue me if you want to, but this my first time doing this.

The first songfic is for the Sonic fans that play the games and such. If you want me to make one for one of the Sonic characters, just review me and send me the song, Sonic character, and OC that is to be used (or another Sonic character). Love you all! Mwah!

READ AND REVIEW!

All chapters are going to be named after the song that is going to be used. Be warned.

* * *

**_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_**

By **_Green Day_**

**_Shadow the Hedgehog

* * *

_**

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever know

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

* * *

The fire caused all my dreams to fall along with the once beautiful city of Mobius. My eyes scan the devastation for _her_. _She_ was the love of my life, even when _she _detested me with all _her_ heart. The polluted air was refreshing when it caressed my midnight black fur. My blood-red eyes looked up into the glare of the morning sun that _she_ used to love. My feet protested with pain, but I kept searching, hoping, that _she _was alive.

* * *

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

* * *

I moved a piece of a stone building away in desperation. My hope was waning, but I still clung to the bare fact that _he _was still alive. We may have won the fight, but the Sonic team took pretty good casualties, even by my standards! My cloudy silver eyes searched and searched, but _he _still wasn't found. My tears were wept in silence as I searched the cold, dark city of Mobius. It was a pretty huge city, but I was determined to find _him._

_

* * *

_

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me

'Til then I walk alone

* * *

The wind was persistent, but I held my ground and kept moving. I hope, and that was something that I haven't done in a long time. The shadow's were long and dark, dampening my spirit a bit. Who knew that such a battle to save this planet would turn into a disaster in the end either way. The only way to save my sanity was to find _her_ and sincerely hope that she was alive.

* * *

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

* * *

My blood-red fur was muddy and heavy, hard to walk in, if you will. But if anyone knew me, I was a stubborn, love sick puppy of an idiot. Yes, I was in love with _him_. I even rejected it for a while, but this battle with the creep of creeps made up my mind; I love Shadow the Hedgehog, no matter how much I hide it. The only difference between me and him, besides the obvious gender and color of fur, was that I made everyone love me and he had the opposite effect. I wiped the sweat from my brow and looked toward the sun.

"Shadow, where are you?"

* * *

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

* * *

Blood was everywhere. Man, did we do a number on this place. Mr. Eggman wasn't kidding when he said that we would fail to save what matters to us most in the end. Did that mean that I would lose _her_, even though I fought with my life to save her? I shook my head and started walking the opposite direction of the sun's rising. The only thing to hope for, for me, is to hope that she was still alive and well. I wiped off the sweat on my gloves and looked back toward the sun.

"Tiriny, where are you?"

* * *

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

* * *

I gave up on the area I was looking in, since it was obvious that he wasn't in this area. I got up, dusted off my blue jeans, and started walking up the road heading towards the sun. My only hope now, for me, is to hope for him to show up and forgive me for all the wrong I did to him. The cascade of tears from earlier was still there, even though I tried everything to stop them. I wiped at them yet again, growling in silent frustration when they didn't stop. I felt another presence ahead and looked up. My eyes widened when I saw him up there, completely oblivious to everything that was going around him.

"Shadow?"

* * *

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

* * *

"Shadow?"

My head snapped up on impulse, hoping that it was her musical voice that I just heard. Truth to be told, I can never be met with a more beautiful sight in all of my life. Tiriny was standing there with her favorite outfit on. It was a black half shirt with netting covering her stomach, arms, and back. Her blue jeans and gray shoes never looked more heavenly on her. She was standing with a very dumbstruck expression on her face.

"Is that really you, Shadow?" She asked, taking a tentative step towards me. Her eyes looked cloudier than usual, and then I realized that she has been crying. For who or what, I don't know. I quickly ran toward her with the strength that I have left. I quickly embraced her, knowing that I wouldn't let go of her anytime soon.

* * *

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

* * *

It was really Shadow, I couldn't believe it! I took a tentative step and said "Is that really you, Shadow?" He looked at me in shock and then ran towards me with what little strength he had left. He swept me up in a tight hug, and then I knew. I just knew that we were perfect for each other, no matter what. I hugged him back with the same ferocity, probably even more than he could give. We stood there hugging for what seemed like centuries, but I knew that it was only for a few minutes.

We got out of our death hugs and looked each other in the eye; his filled with love and I knew that mine held the same for him and him alone. I suddenly started to cry again, the tears turning red instead of black. I did love him, truly and deeply. One of his perfect gloved hands reached down and gently wiped my tears away. I held his hand lovingly against my scarred cheeks.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked, preparing for the worst.

"What is there to forgive?" He replied.

"For all of the horrible things that I have done and-" I was cut off with Shadow's lips colliding with mine. I stood there shocked for a second, but I soon relaxed and kissed him with more ferocity and longing than I knew that I had.

It was the sweetest and most beautiful thing that has happened to me in my entire life. It was my first kiss also, so I was especially glad with the one that I loved. We pulled away a few minutes later, gasping in needed air.

I looked him straight in the eye and said "Even though I have denied this for a very long time Shadow, I believe that it is time that I tell you something important." I took a deep breath, breathed out, and said "I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog." I then kissed him deeply, wrapping my arms around his neck in doing so.

To my surprise he kissed back. He put his arms and clasped them behind my back.

I knew right then and there, that he loved me back.

* * *

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Till then I walk alone

* * *

They both lived happily after that day, always loving each other with a passion that nobody could match, no matter how hard they tried. Shadow and Tiriny lived in harmony and peace till they died peacefully, buried together for all of eternity.

* * *

I don't own anything that is Sonic-ish. But I have to admit, that story was pretty good if I do say so myself.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Love you peoples who have been reading my stories and such.


	2. Listen to Your Heart

I'm obsessed with Shadow, alright? I love him and his personality and nothing's ever gonna change that! So please enjoy reading this while I go write probably another Shadow the Hedgehog one-shot.

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES!

* * *

**_Listen to Your Heart (Slow Version)_**

**_By: D.H.T._**

**_Shadow the Hedgehog  


* * *

_**

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

_Yea_

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark

* * *

_

_He... was everything to me. This statement turned true when I first looked into his blood-red eyes. I never knew that something so heavenly could be born. Or, in his case, made, into the world. I loved Shadow the Hedgehog and nobody could change that. I have built a love that will never work, so why stay? I knew there was something that existed, but I didn't want to take the risk of breaking my heart.

* * *

_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where your going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye

* * *

_

_She... meant more than the universe to me. It may sound strange, but she was different than all of the other female hedgehogs that I have ever met. My heart dropped as I read the letter that was left on her desk for the fiftieth time that day. I was shocked that she would actually going to kill herself. I left Sonic's house in a rush and went toward Killer's Plain. My heart was heavy with regret and my mind was filled with one question; Why?

* * *

_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide_

_Yea_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging; to your dreams  
__

* * *

_

_I looked out over Killer's Plain with my mind and heart trembling in sync with my body in what I was about to do. I never knew that I would do this to everyone after what they did for me; saving me from becoming the thing that I most hated. I knew that I would probably regret this in the after life, but I had to do this. It was better than living with a broken heart that's unrepairable.

* * *

_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where your going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye

* * *

_

_I finally arrived at Killer's Plain, out of breath from running all the way from Sonic's house to this god-forsaken place. I scanned the area for Katerina, the beautiful white hedgehog that I have fallen head over heels for. I spotted her going towards the cliff that gave this place it's name. She seemed troubled and sad at the same time. I jogged toward her, knowing that if I don't get to her in time, I will never see her till the day I die.

* * *

_

_And there are voices that want to be heard_

_So much to mention but you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic; the beauty's that been_

_When love was wilder than the wind

* * *

_

_I walked toward the cliff of Killer's Plain in uncertainty and anxiety. I knew that I had to jump off the cliff, before I was consumed by grief and all other negative feelings of regret and love. I was at the edge of the cliff now, looking down at the 100 foot drop that was below me now. I took a step forward and let myself go. Before I even fell one foot, I felt someone grab my arm. I looked above me and my white eyes met with ones of a blood-red color. It was Shadow.

* * *

_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where your going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye

* * *

_

_I latched onto Katerina's arm before she could be out of my reach. I heard a faint gasp and looked down to see milky white eyes stare into my blood-red eyes. Her eyes had a mix of regret, love and sadness. I pulled her up and landed with an oof when we landed back away from the edge. We sat there gasping for breath. I then turned towards her, hurt that she would try and commit suicide. Unknowingly, I grabbed her around the waist and kissed her; hard.

* * *

_

_Listen to your heart

* * *

_

_The kiss was fierce yet gentle and fill with longing. I kissed back just as fiercely. We sat there, kissing, for what felt like an eternity. We leaned back, gently breaking the kiss. I looked him straight in the eyes and asked "Why Shadow?"_

_"Because I love you, that's why." He immediately responded then kissed me roughly on the lips. I immediately kissed him back, knowing that this moment was the first of many between Shadow and I.

* * *

_

_I don't know where your going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before..._

_You tell him goodbye

* * *

_

_I guess following your heart isn't so bad after all.

* * *

_

Tiryn: That went well, kinda. I know there are some way too long pauses, but I had to do that for the story. Sorry!

REVIEW PEOPLES!


	3. Bring Me to Life

This one is for Knuckles ^^! I love him almost as much as Shadow, so I might as well as make a one-shot for him.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SONIC-ISH OF THE SONGS HERE!

* * *

**_Bring Me To Life_**

**_By Evanescence_**

**_For: Knuckles the Echidna

* * *

_**

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb  
_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back..._

_Home

* * *

_

It wasn't like this before. I once had feelings, a soul, someone to love. But now, as I sleep here in this foreign bed, I wonder at how I can still be alive. I wake up from my nightmare. I was scared, for the first time in a long time, I was scared of what he would thought about me when I would tell him how I would feel.I need to Knuckles how I feel. I got up from the bed and got to the balcony.

* * *

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become

* * *

_

As usual, I was on the roof of Sonic's house. I arrived here yesterday for a vacation from guarding the crystal. I stared at the moon, my thoughts wondering to her again and again. I knew that she had no feelings, that was what she told me.But lately, she has been acting weird. Like she knows what it's like to have feelings. I sighed and stood up and was ready to go when I heard a grunt behind me. I spun and was met with Alex trying to get on the roof.

* * *

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You just can't leave me_

_Breath into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life...

* * *

_

I was right in thinking that Knuckles would be on the roof again. I grunted as I finally worked my way to the roof. Knuckles spun around and was probably shocked that I was there. After I finally got up from the roof, I stood up, dusted off my shorts, and looked up. I was shocked that Knuckles was closer to me than before. As I stared into his eyes, I saw unknown emotions swimming to and fro in his eyes.

* * *

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie)_

_(There's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life

* * *

_

I was getting closer and closer to Alex without her knowing. She was aware that I was closer when she looked up from dusting off her sleeping shorts. For the first time in a long time, I saw an emotion going through her green eyes. I knew then that I had to tell her what I feel. As I got closer, I gently lifted her face to look into my eyes. We stood there tranced for a while. I then slowly lowered my face to hers and we kissed._

* * *

_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only when you are the life among the dead_

_(All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see)_

_(Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me)_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_I've got to open my eyes to everything_

_(Without thought, without a voice, without a soul)_

_(Don't let me die here, there must be something more)_

_Bring me to life

* * *

_

I was shocked at first when Knuckles kissed me, but I responded when Knuckles started to pull him away. I grabbed him by the collar and roughly kissed him. We stood there for a few minutes, relishing each others warmth. We pulled from each other a few minutes later, staring each other in the eyes. I snuggled into him, hoping that he would get the message, but as a precaution, I whispered the three little words that seemed to explain what I have been feeling for Knuckles for a long time.

"I love you."

* * *

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I become undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become

* * *

_

"I love you."

I was shocked at first, but I soon responded by hugging her and whispering into her hair "I love you too, Alex."

I was happy, and I know she was too.

* * *

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie)_

_(There's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life...

* * *

_

I may be filled with nothing, but Knuckles has filled it back up; with love.

And I live again, except this time, I have a new purpose in life.

* * *

Tiryn: It's a bit cheesy if you ask me, but it still sounds good.

READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Prelude 12 21

This songfic is for Knuckles. Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**_Prelude 12/21_**

**_By: Afi_**

**_For: Knuckles

* * *

_**

**This is what I brought you  
This you can keep**

**This what I brought  
You may forget me**

**I promise to depart  
Just promise one thing**

**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

* * *

**

It wasn't that hard to believe, I was just too stubborn to accept that I had fallen in love with a red echidna that was a huge jerk!I can't believe that I was so stupid as to ignore my own feelings for him! Who knows if I can survive the torture that I'm in.

* * *

**This is what I brought you  
This you can keep**

**This what I brought  
You may forget me**

**I promise you my heart  
Just promise to sing**

**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

* * *

**

I knew that I was a jerk to Katie, the one that I have supposedly fell in love with, but it was the only way that I could avoid breaking her heart. I sighed and continued walking down the path towards Sonic's house. I know that I'm gonna have to tell her, so that's what I plan on telling her today; without being a jerk towards her.

* * *

**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**

**This is what I thought  
I thought you need me**

**This is what I thought  
So think me naive**

**I promised you a heart  
You promised to keep**

**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

* * *

**

I heard a knock on my door and someone stepped in without permission. I turned and saw the one person that I didn't want to see; Knuckles the Red Echidna. I know that I was going to go into hysterics, but Knuckles caught me before I could make my escape. I turned toward him and was ready to shout at him, but his lips crashed into mine without hesitation. I was shocked for a second, but I slowly closed my eyes and gave in.

* * *

**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

* * *

**

I was shocked that Katie felt the same way that I did, so I kissed with more ferocity. She did the same thing with the same amount of ferocity that I gave. When air became a necessity, I slowly broke it off and stared straight at her in the eyes. We both then looked into the sunset, knowing that we could live our lives together; happily and full of dangers.

* * *

**Kiss my eyes and lay me to...**

**Sleep

* * *

**

_It was a great beginning for both of them. They never did forget each other when they died; so they lived happily even after Death._

_

* * *

_

Tiryn: Pretty good if I say so myself. I will update as soon as I can.


	5. Fireflies

I think this will be the last chapter of this fic, so send me your thoughts on that. This song is for the entire Sonic team in general (including Shadow ^^)

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Fireflies_**

**_By: Owl City_**

**_For: The Sonic Team and Shadow's Team

* * *

_**

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
Cause they fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude_

_But I would just  
Stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems

* * *

_

The Sonic team was the one who saved the world, but Shadow's team eventually stepped into that atmosphere once they learned what Dr. Eggman had in store for them. It was a good thing in the end; always has and always will be good in the end.

* * *

_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightening bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A fox trot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep  
_

_

* * *

_

They had always beaten Dr. Eggman at their own game when both teams joined together. The band of heros in the same house and always getting along...

Well, maybe not always.

* * *

_Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)_

_Cause I feel such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired  
To fall asleep?_

_To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird because I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes  
As they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre_

_Cause I saved a few and  
I keep them in a jar

* * *

_

Fights, love, and friendship have developed among this group of hedgehogs and other talkative animals. Friend they shall be, through the thick and thin, for they shall stick together till the end.

* * *

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall alseep_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

* * *

_

Tiryn: So this might be the last chapter of this series. Send me your regards and tell me if you want it to continue or not. Thanks ^^_  
_


	6. Over and Over

Okay, since someone asked to put some more and said that they will be sad if I don't, this one is dedicated to SoNiCrOxMaIsOx

Note: Read the story while the song is playing; it'll go by much faster unless it has pauses long enough to actually read it in between the verses.

**_Shadow the Hedgehog_**

**_Over and Over by Three Days Grace

* * *

_**

___I feel it everyday, it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_  
I've tried everything to get away

_So here I go again, chasing you down again_  
_Why do I do this_

___

* * *

_

A perfect white angel, not to be touched by my bloody hands. Her lovely white eyes blended with her white fur, making it hard to tell where they started and where they ended. Maybe it was just me, but every time I was near her or see her, it's like falling for the first time into that white oblivion that is her eyes.___  
_I fall for her over and over.

* * *

_Over and over,  
over and over,  
I fall for you_

_Over and over,  
over and over,  
I try not to

* * *

_

A black shadow that drifts from memory to memory, place to place, always searching for something, someone. That was my impression of Shadow the hedgehog when I got to know him. But that was what also attracted me to him. It was like we were opposites; me a white light, him a black shadow. But every time I'm near him, it's like my heart is soaring to the heavens.  
I fall for him over and over.

* * *

_It feels like every day stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_

_So here I go again, chasing you down again  
why do I do this

* * *

_

We both lived in the same house, which was bad enough for me, but had rooms right next to each other, like the Faker can actually sense a relationship forming between the two of us. Freaky, but I could somehow agree with him. The connection was there, just that I didn't sense it at the time. What the hell was wrong with me?  
Oh yeah, I'm in love.

* * *

_Over and over,  
over and over,  
I fall for you_

_Over and over,  
over and over,  
I try not to_

_Over and over,  
over and over,  
you make me fall for you_

_Over and over,  
over and over,  
you don't even try  
_

_

* * *

_

He was getting stuck in my thoughts, in my dreams, and in my heart. I needed to tell him how I feel, how I have felt for him all this time that I have lived with them. It was like falling every time I would see him and hear his low voice, falling into a blood red oblivion of his eyes. What the hell was wrong with me?  
Oh yeah, I'm in love.

* * *

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, everytime I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me, but I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time

* * *

_

I have decided not to be such a coward and face her with the courage that I have somehow summoned out of nowhere. I knocked and heard a silent, "Come in." before I walked in. She was sitting on her bed, her head cushioned in between her soft hands. She glanced toward me and we both seemed to freeze. Her eyes seemed to swim with an unknown emotion and confusion, probably mirroring my red ones. I didn't even know that we were both standing together until I noticed that my hand was caressing her soft head and she was leaning into it._

* * *

_

_Over and over,  
over and over,  
I fall for you_

_Over and over,  
over and over,  
I try not to_

_Over and over,  
over and over,  
you make me fall for you_

_Over and over,  
over and over,  
you don't even try to

* * *

_

He was there, and I knew that he could also feel our hearts intertwining into this weird dance of love. I smiled, gazing into Shadow's red eyes. I leaned forward a little bit, just a little, before our lips met. He hesitated before giving into the kiss. It wasn't very heated, it was just there, like our feelings for each other slowly passed through. We slowly broke apart and Shadow started to speak first.

"Each time I saw you, I kept on falling each and everytime." He sighed before continuing. "I honestly didn't know that I could feel this way, but I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too Shadow." I hugged him, happy that I didn't have a broken heart from loving Shadow.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this one ^^

I'm going to be adding more from now on, so I'm going to be updating my stories less from now on (so I'll probably be on the hit list of several readers -.- Joy)

Review, dear readers ^^


	7. Love Is War

Okay, since this was a request, this is dedicated to sprx777 (Is that enough sevens? Ah, well, who cares? ^.^U)

...Forgive me!

Anyways, I do not own anything that is related to Hatsune Miku, the song, or anything that belongs to Sega.

The italized (the second line) is English. The underlined and italized (The first line) is Japanese. The bolded words are the ones that is used either way, so... Get it, got it? Good.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_Love Is War  
Hatsune Miku_**

**_Sonic/Amy_**

* * *

_mou ikiba ga nai wa  
__Now, there's no where to go_

_kono koi no netsuryou  
In the heat of this_ _love_

**AHH!**

* * *

I was so tired of it all, tired of trying to get him to notice me. I was tired of trying to get him to love me.

I was so sick of it.

Well, if he didn't want to actually take notice of me, fine.

Let's see how you like it, Sonic.

* * *

_haiiro no kumo  
Gray clouds  
_  
**Monochrome **_no kensou  
_**Monochrome **_bustles_

hizashi wa kageri  
Sunlight cast shadows

yuugure wa iro wo kaete iku  
Dusk is changing it's color

_aa, sekai ga nijin de  
Ah, the world is blurred_

_soredemo suki de irareru ka nante  
Even so, will I still love you?_

_wakatteru  
I know this,_

_kedo dou sureba ii no  
though what should I do?_

_doushitara  
What can I..._

_dou sureba  
How can I..._

_Baka da na  
What a fool..._

_watashi  
__ I am..._

_hajimeru no yo  
__Let's begin..._

_kore wa sensou  
__This is war!_

_ureshi sou na kimi wo miru nante  
__Oh, to see you pleased with someone else!_

_setsu naru koi  
__Earnest love_

_sore wa tsumi  
__That is Sin_

_misete ageru  
__I will show_

_watashi no omoi wo  
__how I feel_

* * *

She watched from a distance now. It didn't seem like she would come back anytime soon, since I was having so much fun with this other girl!

Hopefully, Amy won't be too mad at me for this...

* * *

_saken de mita_**Megaphone **_wa kowareteta no  
the_ **m****egaphone**_ I tried shouting in was broken_

_dore dake senobi shitatte  
How hard I try to overreach myself_

_kimi no shikai ni hairanai  
__I would fail to get into your sight_

_aa, itsunomanika hareta sora  
__ah, a clear sky slid by_

_zenzen niawanai  
__but it doesn't suit at all_

_kimochi ga osaerare nakute  
__I couldn't get a hold of my feelings_

_doushitara  
__How can I..._

_dou sureba  
__What can I..._

_naite nanka  
__crying... no,_

_nain dakara ne  
__I'm not..._

_daisuki  
__I love you..._

_tatakau no yo  
__fight it out_

**Heart **_wo uta  
__shoot right to the heart_

_shudan nante eran de rarenai  
__I don't have a choice_

**Skirt **_hirari misetsukeru no yo  
__show off my skirt flap_

_kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no  
__ shall make you gaze upon me_

_geigeki youi  
__get ready to intercept_

_senkyou wa imada furi nano desu  
war situation still a drawback_

_koi wa moumoku  
__love is blind..._

_kimi no kuchizuke de me ga sameru no  
__Yes, I'll be awaken by your kiss_

* * *

The war was devastating. I didn't want to watch Sonic get hurt, even though he was no longer mine, but it was still a sin to be witht he enemy.

And now, look at where I am becuase of that revelation. Lying on the ground, breathing hard and covered in blood, all for Sonic. I chuckled, and blood flew from my mouth because of it.

A strange thing love is. Maybe he'll get it now.

Just... maybe...

* * *

"AMY!" Silence met my shouts. I now regreted pushing Amy off, not noticing her advances onto me. In truth, I loved her too, but I thought she loved Shadow, not me.

I now regret everything wrong that I did.

I did find her. Just she was barely hanging on. Amy was hanging onto her precious piko hammer like it was the only lifeline left. Her breathing was ragged, deep, and sometimes accompanied by blood. "Amy!" Her close to glazed eyes slithered over to me. Her lips barely went up to a smile.

"Sonic, you came." She sounded so happy about it, so happy through all of that pain she was going through at that moment. I rarely ever cried, because I wanted to be strong for Amy, but this time I did. "Why do you cry, Sonic?" Her smile was small, and yet it was so... final.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I put my forehead to hers. "I'm so sorry, for pushing you away, for not returning your love, and not telling you how much I love you." My tears plopped onto her pink-colored blood-soaked fur. I kissed her full on the mouth, enjoying the small moment I had with her.

When I broke away, she looked like she was almost gone. One deep breath, and then, "I love you, Sonic, and thank you for noticing me." Then she was gone, just like that.

I wouldn't ever have her back. Never would I see her sparkling green eyes, her bright smile, and the look she would always give to me. Never would I hear her sweet voice again.

That void would never be filled again.

* * *

_***crying* Oh my gosh, that was so sad TT^TT**_

_**I hope you guys liked it, and I do hope it was up to your expectations, sprx777 *sniffle* Now, I'm going to go and cry in my cornor now.**_

_**Shadow: Do please review, or else she'll never shut up.**_


	8. Dead Inside

Alright, since the last one was so sad, I decided to do another. Hope you guys like this one :)

I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

**_Dead Inside  
Skillet_**

**_Amy/Sonic_**

* * *

_To find this love of mine  
I'd walk through wind and fire!  
Forever, and  
always!_

_Hollow hands reach out  
for you to touch me now  
Forever, and  
always!_

_Dead inside...  
my heart and soul  
flatlines  
Put your mouth over mine  
and bring me back  
to life!_

_Dead inside...  
no other satisfies  
My blood runs dry  
take my life  
save me from this death  
inside!_

* * *

The ballroom was packed to the brim! The music was soothing, yet catchy at the same time. There was already a space created for the ones who were dancing. My eyes danced across all of the suiters who came up to me, but none of them... clicked.

* * *

_I can't escape this love  
I want it the way it was!  
Forever, and  
always!_

_Don't you leave me here,  
alone in all this fear.  
Forever, and  
always_

_Dead inside...  
my heart and soul  
flatlines  
put your mouth over mine  
and bring me back to life_

_Dead inside...  
No other satisfies  
my blood runs dry,  
take my life,  
save me from this death  
inside!_

* * *

It honestly was a boring ball. All of the girls were beautiful, no doubt, but they were trying too hard and had way too much make-up on. A sigh escaped my lips. None of the hedgehogs or other animals didn't... click.

* * *

I had to swim my way to the back in order to get room to breath. I stopped beside a tall, blue hedgehog, who was dressed handsomely in blue with bright green eyes and a white mask over his face. He looked at me, I looked at him, and we both looked over each other shoulders to see what the other's problem was.

"You too?" He asked. His voice was confident, smooth, and seemed to fit him very well, but it was somehow...dead. "Yes. Want to escape by dancing with each other?" By answer, he took my hand and we immediately began to dance in the middle of the circle of watchers.

* * *

_I can't escape this love  
I want it the way it was  
You remind me of a time  
When I felt alive_

_Dead inside...  
My heart and soul  
flatlines  
Put your mouth over mine  
and bring me back to life_

_Dead inside...  
no other satisfies  
my blood runs dry,  
take my life  
save me from this death  
inside_

_My blood runs dry  
take my life  
save me from this death  
inside_

* * *

When we danced, it was the most extravegent moment in my entire life. Her pink fur and dress seem to match with me, and her green eyes mirrored mine exactly. The white mask she wore was exquisite.

I lost myself gazing into those green pools. I was in love, and in my dead state, I was very much alive.

* * *

Love was the only word that circled my mind as we danced. We were both lost in the gazes of green eyes. Our heads moved slowly closer and closer, until our lips touched for the briefest moment. It was like fire ran through my body at his every touch.

Then we were torn apart, reaching for each other as we were swept away with the crowds in seperate directions.

I knew that until we saw each other again, I would be a dead animal inside. And I didn't even get his name...

* * *

**_So, did you guys like this one? I do hope so, because this was a spur of the moment thing, and it sounds so freakin awesome when I wrote it XD_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Please?_**


End file.
